Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation is a 1986 children's animated film produced by LBS Communications, Inc. and Canadian animation studio Nelvana. The third animated feature from Nelvana, it was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder and produced by Nelvana's three founders (Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith). It starred the voices of Alyson Court, Cree Summer, Maxine Miller and Hadley Kay. In the second film based on the Care Bears franchise, a character called The Great Wishing Star (voiced by Chris Wiggins) tells the origins of the Care Bears, and the story of their first Caring Mission. True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse lead the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, as they come to the aid of Christy, a young camper who is tempted by an evil shape-shifting figure named Dark Heart. The film marked the first appearance of the Care Bear Cubs, who also had their own line of toys. Aboard their boat, a yellow bear and a purple horse look after orphaned baby animals known as the Care Bear Cubs and Care Bear Cousin Cubs[nb 2]. On the way, a red sea serpent threatens them — one of the many forms of Dark Heart, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper.[nb 3] There, the Great Wishing Star gives the group their "tummy symbols", pictures that indicate each creature's role or speciality. Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings. For the Bears' first Caring Mission, True Heart and stowaway Swift Heart Rabbit (one of the Cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp. There, they meet three of its participants: a girl named Christy, and her friends Dawn and John. A boastful boy nicknamed the "Camp Champ" always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Christy is unsatisfied at this; she and her friends run away, only to get lost in the woods. True Heart soon finds Dawn and John, and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the Bears how much caring is taking place on Earth. Noble Heart and True Heart tell them to babysit the Cubs, before they leave to search for Dark Heart and Christy. Meanwhile, in the woods, Christy meets Dark Heart (as a human boy) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor, and heads away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Dark Heart's potential, Noble Heart and True Heart move the Bear Cubs to Care-a-Lot, and the Cousin Cubs to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up to become the Care Bear Family. Later, while the Bears prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Dark Heart enters Care-a-Lot in disguise so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of Star Buddies, assistants to the Bears and Great Wishing Star, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The Bears shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Care Bear Stare"; the Cousins also help by using their Call. Afterward, Noble Heart and True Heart decide to search for him, and leave the Bears to handle missions by themselves. During their patrol, Wish Bear spots Christy stranded in a canoe within a lake; the other Bears and Cousins set out to rescue her. Dark Heart fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag— the favor he wanted Christy to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Tenderheart Bear to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Friend Bear, Secret Bear and Christy's friends later join them. Dark Heart's influence causes the other children to wreck the camp that night. The Bears and Cousins search for the Family members, before Dark Heart imprisons them — first in cages, then inside big rubies hanging from a chandelier. Meanwhile, Dawn and John tell Christy of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain. Feeling guilty, she finally pays him back by admitting what she has done.Despite this, her bargain with Dark Heart is over. Noble Heart, True Heart, Dawn and John enter Dark Heart's lair amid his impending deed; Christy asks him to free the others. While Noble Heart and True Heart enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Christy. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble. The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help Noble Heart and True Heart out. At the sight of a dead Christy, Dark Heart becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Care Bears to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, Dawn and John chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. Dark Heart becomes a real boy, and everyone is overjoyed. After a swim in the lake, the campers say goodbye to the Bears and Cousins; the former Dark Heart promises to be a better person at camp. The film ends with a message from its narrator, the Great Wishing Star, and flashbacks of the Care Bear Family's childhood. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1986 Films